


No Lies Allowed

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: In the name of team-building, Nico ends up playing Truth or Dare with Maki.





	No Lies Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr ask for NicoMaki truth or dare.

Nico was confident that somehow, this was Nozomi’s fault. She wasn’t sure how, but it seemed like the most logical conclusion.

Okay, so technically, Honoka had been the one who got a bee in her bonnet about “improving subunit relationships” and “breaking down the walls between the years”. And technically, Kotori had been the one to suggest that they have sleepovers to get to know each other better. And it had been Rin, not Nozomi, who suggested that since it was subunits and interyear relationships, people like Nico and Eli or Kotori and Honoka didn’t need to do it, and that they should split it up so that the two people in the same year weren’t ganging up on the odd person out.

But damnit, for some reason she was sitting in Maki’s bedroom in her pyjamas playing truth or dare in an empty house and there was _no way_ that Nozomi didn’t have a hand in this.

“Truth,” Maki said, crossing her arms.

So far, Maki had dared Nico to text Nozomi her last test result (entirely cruel and uncalled for), Nico had dared Maki to call her the universe’s greatest idol, and Maki had dared Nico to cook her dinner. Nico would have argued that there was no way that dare should count, but she remembered how hopeless Maki was at cooking and decided it was safest to just go along with it.

Now that the pasta was cooling in the kitchen, Maki had decided to go for the safe option. Or so she imagined.

“How many people have you kissed?” Nico asked, smirking.

Maki turned beet red and started to stutter. “N-None of your business!”

“Ha! You’re such a kid, Maki,” Nico teased.

“I’m not a kid!” Maki said, childishly. “And… I’ve kissed-”

“Santa doesn’t bring gifts to liars,” Nico said.

Maki frowned, clearly taking the threat seriously. Honestly, how could this girl get all the way to highschool still believing in Santa…? Nico sometimes had trouble even keeping from Cocoro from getting suspicious sometimes. She couldn’t imagine any of her siblings still buying that story by first year.

“...no one,” she mumbled.

“Ha!” Nico crowed. “I should have guessed.”

“Fine! Truth or dare,” Maki growled.

“Truth,” Nico said, foolishly not anticipating the result.

“How many people have _you_ kissed?” Maki asked.

Nico sniffed. “Hmph. A super popular idol like Nico Ni can’t let just anyone kiss her. It would be a scandal.”

“So zero, then,” Maki said, smirking and crossing her arms.

“By my choice!” Nico snapped.

“Who said it wasn’t my choice that I haven’t kissed anyone?” Maki shot back.

“Hmph. Whatever you say. True or dare, Maki?”

This was going nowhere. Honestly, what had Nozomi been thinking? How was this supposed to make her and Maki get closer, exactly? They were just fighting like they always did. There was no point in even trying. Maki was so… stubborn, and rude, and not cute at all. She was totally mismatched with someone as cute as Nico, right? Okay, so maybe she was a little smart. And _maybe_ she was pretty elegant and attractive even if she didn’t act very cute. But come on, wasn’t it obvious that cuteness was what made an idol?

Maybe she’d be cuter if she was in love. A maiden in love was supposed to be super cute, right? If Maki managed to stop looking down at everyone long enough to like another human being and they put up with her, maybe she’d get cuter.

“Truth,” Maki said.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” Nico asked, still midway through her previous thought.

“W-What?” Maki asked, turning bright red.

Nico instantly perked up. “Ooh, what’s that reaction, Maki? Do you have your eye on someone after all?”

“Why are you asking something like that?” Maki grumbled, still blushing.

“I didn’t hear an answer.”

“Fine!” Maki spat. “Yes. Truth or dare?”

“Oh?” Nico asked, grinning. “Is that so? Who exactly caught your eye, Maki?”

“N-None of your business! You didn’t ask who!” Maki said defensively. “And it’s your turn!”

“Fiiine. Truth,” Nico said.

“Do _you_ have a crush on anyone?” Maki shot back.

Nico rolled her eyes. “Are you just going to parrot my questions all night?” she asked. “No. I don’t.”

It was true. Probably. Maybe. She definitely didn’t have anyone she wanted to go out with, whatever weird feelings she might have about someone sometimes. It didn’t count! She didn’t have a crush on anyone!

Maki looked disappointed.

“Now now, Maki, it’s _your_ turn. So why don’t you tell me-”

“Dare,” Maki said quickly.

Nico frowned. “I dare you to tell me who your crush is.”

Maki glared at her. “You know you’re not allowed to dare me to do a truth question.”

Nico let out a huff. “Fine.”

Thinking for a minute, she grinned. “I dare you to kiss your crush the next time you see them.”

Maki buried her head in her pillow. “You’re the worst,” she mumbled.

“You should have just told me~” Nico said in a sing song voice.

Maki didn’t raise her head.

“Oh come on, don’t sulk,” Nico said. Still, she felt a little bad. Maybe she’d cancel the dare. Or just remind Maki that she could always just kiss them on the cheek or something. Knowing Maki, she was thinking that she had to kiss them full on the lips.

“Truth or dare,” Maki said, her voice muffled.

Nico rolled her eyes. “Dare.”

“I dare you not to get mad,” Maki said.

“Wha-”

Maki raised her head and looked directly at Nico, then grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

At first Nico was too stunned to move. Maki was surprisingly insistent, clearly fighting back her hesitation as she pressed her lips against Nico’s. Nico didn’t know how to feel. She was being kissed by her junior, who was totally a pain, and not cute at all.

But she definitely liked it. She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t mind this at all.

Maki’s confidence started to waver after a second or two of no reaction from Nico. She pulled back and pressed her face into her pillow again.

“...You can’t get mad,” she mumbled.

“I’m not mad,” Nico managed, glad that Maki couldn’t see how red she was. She took a deep breath and made up her mind. “...Truth or dare.”

“Seriously?” Maki grumbled. “Fine. Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me again.”

 


End file.
